Transformers: Lost Memories
by Shiningheartproductions72.3
Summary: A young femme wakes up In a hospital in Iacon with out any memories of her past. It's up to Orion Pax and his friends to help. But when two dark bots begin to cause some problems, friendships begin to sink. Orion Pax is gonna get pulled in to all the Myths he once read. Can he be a Prime in shining Armor? Or will this bed time story end only in death?
1. Bots Long Forgotten

_Hello XD _

_I wrote this one a while ago, or at least the first chapter... I'm gonna try to write more. :3 Well, only if you guys/gals like it. _

* * *

Solus Prime sat at a small bowl of fire, The Forge of Solus Prime sat at her side. The flames where softly tickling her finger tips as she forged a small silver dagger with her bare servos. Everything was peaceful, as she looked out of the window next to her, letting her gaze over the cosmos.  
She sighed and set her new weapon down, it didn't quite turn out the way she wanted it to but it was better then she had expected without the help of her Forge. Sometimes the best weapons were made by hand.  
"Solus?" A rough and deep voice said from behind her, causing her to jump, knocking over the bowl.  
Spun around, he Forge already in her hands, but she didn't need it. It was only her brother, _Megatronus Prime_ "Oh, it's you."  
"Who where you expecting that would make you jump like that?" He said bitterly, his eyes drifting around her workshop. He looked different, older, but not in a good way. He seemed off balance and his movement seemed to be cut short as if he didn't know what he was doing.  
"You can never be too careful, brother." Solus said as she knelt down and quickly snuffed out the fire. "What brings you here now? Because if you are asking for another Planet-Destroying Weapon, you'll have to make your own. I am NOT making another one."  
"No, I'm here to ask you something important." Megatronus said sitting down.  
Solus pulled up a chair of her own. "Ask away, but do not take up to much of my time. I have work to do."  
"It won't take too long." He said getting a bit annoyed.  
"I have an alliance with..." He cut himself off, trying to figure out his next words.  
Solus watched him with soft eyes. "With who, brother?"  
"Unicron." He said bitterly.  
At first Solus thought he was kidding, but then after all that had happened in the last few planetary cycles began to make sense.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" She yelled almost standing up from her chair.  
Megatronus was surprised by her reaction, she was usually level headed and had a calm temper. He hadn't seen her this mad for a long, long, long time, but he wasn't all to offended, he WAS joining the enemy.  
"Who else knows this?" She asked, regaining her temper.  
"Unicron, You and I. No-one else..." He said looking a little nervous. "Will you join me?" He asked reaching for his sword just in case she lost her temper completely.  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRAGGING MIND?" She raised her hammer.  
"Sister, please. Let me explain myslef-" Her growl interrupted him.  
"No. Now unless you want me to contact Prima, you WILL leave now."  
_Megatronus Prime _stood up, drawing his sword. "Then you leave me no choice." As he charged, his eyes caught ablaze.  
Solus reflected his blade, but only barely. He slashed at her shoulder armor, and this time he succeeded. Energon splashed out of her shoulder, causing her to stumble back against the wall. They spent a long time like that, one in an epic and dangerous dance in which the tides changed from one side to another. But Solus was out matched.  
She was caught off guard for only a second, but that was all it took. Megatronus stuck.

The sword penetrated her armor, and dug in to her chest, the sword dug in to her spark.  
Megatronus smiled. "I gave you a chance. But you didn't take it. Now you face the consequence." He walked out of her workshop, letting her lay there, dying with her brother's sword in her spark. She desperately grabbed a small pen, she scribbled down a few words, telling of her death. Hopefully her brothers would find her.

* * *

_Ha! Chapter one is complete... So, want me to continue with the story? Or just change the plot and have it me a One Shot? _


	2. Racing Time

_The next chapter, sorry it took so long! I am such a lazy butt. If I ever take so long to update again, please remind me! I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last one, although his one is a not as good. I was in a bit of a hurry today... I promise I will take more time to write the next chapter._

_Also, thanks to TheDragonEmpress for reviewing. *Hugs*_

* * *

**Astrosecond** .498 seconds

**Klik** 1.2 minutes

**Breem** 8.2 Minutes

**Groon **1 hour

**Joor** 6 hours

**Solar Cycle** 1 day

**Mega-Cycle** 93 hours or 3.875 days

**Deca-cycle** 10 days

**Quartex** 1 Earth Month

**Stellar Cycle** 400 days

_*Com-Link*_

Orion Pax leaned back against the wall, and watched the clock impatiently.

Orion had been waiting for his friend for almost half a Joor. Ratchet had warned him that he wouldn't be on time, but he hadn't said that he would take THIS long!

_*Hey! Orion, what's taking you two so long? We're getting bored over here!*_ Jazz muttered over their com-link.

Orion sighed. _*Tell that to Ratchet!* _The door behind Orion creaked open. _*Never mind. He's here.*_

_*Just hurry up will you? My aft is getting numb sitting here like a space rock on a windless planet.*_

"Sorry I'm late... But I ran in to a few... complications." Ratchet stepped out of the large glass doors leading to the halls in the Iacon Medical Edifice.

Something in Ratchet's voice sparked Orion's natural curiosity. "What kind of Complications?"

Ratchet was silent for a few Astrosecond. "Well... There's a patient..." The young surgeon shook his head as if to clear away troubling thoughts. "Let's talk about this when we get to the café."

Orion nodded. "Okay."

The two walked out the door in to the streets of Iacon. The lanes were as crowded as ever.

Ratchet came to a stop next to him. "Are we walking, or are driving?"

Orion shrugged. "We'd get there faster if we drive. We're already late."

"Hmm... All right." Ratchet said, transforming, and zipping on to the road. The two friends weaved through the streets, and pretty soon rounded the corner to their favorite place to hang out.

Orion transformed first, Ratchet quickly fallowing.

They stepped in to the café, and looked around.

It was a relatively small and quite place, decorated a cheerful variety of colors. Red, Yellow and Black banners hung above the windows, and a little bar ran along the far wall. Everywhere else where tables, lots of tables, even though it was never crowded.

By the windows near the back sat Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Elita-One, Chromia and Ironhide's pet wolf bot Atka.

Orion and Ratchet sat down.

"So, Ratchy, why were you so late? Did you fall asleep during work again?" Ironhide and Jazz teased.

Ratchet, instead of snapping at him, which he normally did, just sat quietly for a moment. "Well..."

Chromia smiled kindly. "It's okay; you can tell us what happened."

The other bots nodded. Ratchet glanced down at the menu.

"Well," Ratchet said. "It all started this morning..."

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I hope this lived up to your expectations. If not, let me know how to improve the next chapter. Also If you want to suggest anything, feel free to do that XD

~ Till next time, Till all are one.


	3. Solaris

_I was planning on posting this yesterday but my internet weirded out on me. Only today I found out that it was that stupid key on my key board that I press that turned off my internet. Stupid Me.  
_

_Okay, so this chapter goes back before Solus' death. It will be vary important later on in the story. I hope this one was better than the last one. I know it's not vary long, but it really didn't need to be._

_Once again, thanks to all you amazing people out there who reviewed and faved. I love you guys/gals so much. *High fives*_

* * *

**Astrosecond** .498 seconds

**Klik** 1.2 minutes

**Breem** 8.2 Minutes

**Groon **1 hour

**Joor** 6 hours

**Solar Cycle** 1 day

**Mega-Cycle** 93 hours or 3.875 days

**Deca-cycle** 10 days

**Quartex** 1 Earth Month

**Stellar Cycle** 400 days

**Vorn **10 years

_*Com-Link*_

Prima paced up and down the window, servos behind his back. Starlight streamed through the colored glass, casting dyed specks on to his silvery white armor.

"Prima, brother, if you continue doing that; you'll pace a trench in too the floor!"

Prima stopped pacing and glanced over his sister. She was sitting on the floor; her finger's moving swiftly as she built some little contraption out of wire.

He didn't bother defending his actions, and just sat down in the command chair of their star cruiser.

It was a wonderful view, looking out the window. A proto-star swirled to their six o'clock, and an ever expanding nebula glistened in front of the ship. In the distance other galaxies shone.

The other's had gone scouting, and would return soon. Sooner than later.

The door behind them blasted open, and Nexus Prime staggered in, gripping Vector Prime's shoulder, to keep the bot up right.

"What happened?" Solus and Pima said at once, each standing up and rushing over to the two injured brothers.

"Ambush." Nexus said, helping Vector sit down on a chair. Prima waved his hand, and Nexus stepped out of the way, allowing Prima to take over.

Solus grabbed his wrist, and dragged him across the brig. "You alright?"

He shrugged "Whenever Unicron bid to strike me, I split in two." Nexus Prime had the ability to split in to more than one piece, and often used it to avoid injury.

Solus nodded, but said nothing.

All the sudden Nexus cracked a goofy smile. "He called you Solaris."

The silver and black femme looked over at him, and raised an eye-ridge. "He mentioned me?"

Nexus Prime continued to grin. "Yeah, he was wondering where the rest of us were."

Solus shook her helm, trying unsuccessfully to hide her own smile. Nexus always knew how to make her smile. "Solaris? Who would have guessed?"

They continued to talk a while longer, until Alpha Trion walked in, scribbling something in to the Convent. "Hello." He said blankly.

Solus nodded. "Hello."

Nexus walked up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "It is a fitting name."

Solus Prime rolled her optics. "Bite me."

* * *

_So, how did I do? Please me patient with me, I'm not really the worlds best Language Arts student. I may not be able too put the next chapter up as quickly. It is the second too last week of school and I've got the 8th grade dance to prepare for, I also have a F in Pre-Algabra so, yeah, got lots a work too do. But Once summer brake starts up I'll be able to update more frequently._

So long!


	4. No news isn't alway bad news

_Hey peps! No, I didn't die. I just had a busy time. The 8th grade dance was amazing, the last day of school was nice too. I still have an F in Pre-Algabra, but oh well. It's not time to cry over spilled milk. I could have done this Saturday but I kinda got lazy, than Sunday I wanted to update but my parents dragged me out the road. AKA in to the middle of nowhere. Our car broke down! Something wrong with what ever charges the battery. Than this whole week I've been lazy, and been watching WAY too much Military Channel. I did update some of my other stories though. _

_THANK YOU to all of you who review! I would have written you back but the format wouldn't let me. You have no idea how much you're review mean to me! *HUGS YOU ALL*_

_Now, to the reason you all read this story. (Whitch is probably not to hear me rant or make excuses.)_

* * *

Orion Pax shook his head. "You've told us some pretty strange stuff, but Ratchet, this is weird beyond the common usage of the word."

"That's the understatement of Vorn." Chromia murmured, taking a sip of energon.

Under the table, Atka was trying to get her owners attention.

"Woof!"

"Shut up." Ironhide muttered, and nudged the large silver wolfbot with his foot.

"Okay... Let me get this straight, there's a femme, who is currently in the hospital." Elita-One said.

"Yes."

"No one knows who she is, where she came from, or even how old she is." Orion Pax said, leaning back. Things were starting to get interesting.

"Yes."

"She has amnesia, is taller than most of the seekers, looks nothing like any other Cybertronian you've met, has bluish silver optics, and has a slight accent." Jazz said.

"Yes."

"And the hospital has been getting threats about her, from some bot, or bots that no one can identify..." Ironhide growled.

"Yes."

Chromia swirled her finger in a cup of energon. "Have the police been notified?" She asked.

"Yes."

Orion Pax sighed, and looked around, than sighed. _Poor Ratchet... He sounds utterly confused._

"It also turns out, that until she's fully recovered and we have to find her a more permanent place to stay. That place happens to be stuck with me." Ratchet said, before gingerly sipping his glass.

"Well, we'll have to meet her than." Prowl said.

"Did you know about this?" Orion asked him.

The junior cop shook his head. "A little, but I'm on a different case."

"Oh, that's too bad." Elita-One said

"So, are we still gonna meet in the park tomorrow?" Ironhide asked.

"Of course -OW! ATKA!" Ratchet pulled his foot out from under the wolfbot, who had decided it would be nice to lie down on the medic's feet.

Everyone at the table cracked up laughing. "Hey, do you mind if I bring my little sister? She just got back in town." Prowl asked.

Orion rolled his optics. "You don't even have to ask!"

The small group of friends continued to talk for quite some time, before they all left for the day, each splitting up to go their separate way.

Orion Pax waved his way through the streets, try, but failing to not bump in to other bots that were also walking that time of day.

On his way to his apartment, he ran (Quite literally) in to Hound.

"OOF!"

Orion shook his head and scolded himself for not looking where he was going.

The two staggered to their feet, dusting themselves off. "Sorry about that, I'm in a bit of a hurry, I'm late for a track meet." Hound said, already moving past Orion. "I'd love to stay and chat but, you know, I've got to get there before it's over."

Orion nodded. "Good luck than."

_Well, it seems that at least some people can get on with their normal lives...*Sigh* What I wouldn't give to find out what Ratchet's thinking right now..._ Orion walked in to the apartment building in with he lived and headed up the stairs.

His apartment was fairly small, painted a dark gray from the last owner. When the lights were off it was slightly spooky, but thankful that's who decor was for, to brighten a room.

Picture of him and his friends littered the wall. His favorite was taken when Ironhide had first gotten Atka. The whole crew was sitting on a park bench, the little puppy was standing on Ironhide's lap, licking his face, Ratchet was trying to peel Atka off of him, Chromia was laughing hysterically, Elita one was trying to keep a blank face, Orion himself was sitting the bench, smiling, while Jazz stood behind him, making funny faces. Prowl was the one taking the picture, and had only about half his face in it.

He smiled. He LOVED that picture.

A small meow ripped him out of his memories.

He looked down.

Sitting below him was his cybercat, a stray he had picked up off the street. It had big green eyes, and was painted mostly orange. He had white paws, silvery claws, a white chest, tipped tail and muzzle. The whole rest of the cat, was gray, because like any Cybertronian, there were still sum wires, cables and other stuff that could not be hidden under plating.

"Hello!" he said, and scratched her behind the ears.

_MRRREEEEOOW _Was his only response.

* * *

_Okay, just a little note, Atka is based slightly off my dog Atka the Giant Alaskan Malamute. She's the one in my Avatar. _

_I hope you liked this. You'll get to meet this femme later, but not in the next chapter. In the next chapter we again look back in time to the 13._

_I really hope you liked it. I had originally wrote this a little bit differently, and would have posted it this mourning, but almost all got erased when my computer shut off on me. But hey, I still posted it! (Okay, Enough excuses.)_

_My the way, if you see any mistakes, just let me know, I'll change them. Or if you wanna suggest anything._

_Yours sincerely;_

Shinningheart Productions 72.3


	5. Beautiful & Useful

_Updated a few days earlier than I thought. This is a try at humor in my stories. Most of it really is just sarcasm. Many of the little details in this chapter are kinda important. _

_Once again, thank you reviewers! I smile every time I read your reviews. Thank you, I look forward to reading them._

_*Parties.* This chapter is posted in honor of my new little nephew Brian. He was born Tuesday. *Hands out some cake to readers* _So here you go Little Brian, this chapter's for you!

* * *

"How are you doing?" Solus asked as she peaked over her shoulder to where Nexus prime was sitting. They were working together on a HUGE project. They were trying to build a space ship, and Nexus Prime was the only other bot that could help at this point. He was always fascinated with change, and was quite happy when she had ordered him to mix the elements, but then again, he was happy just to help. And not just because he wanted to be helpful.

She had completely shut the building site off to everyone but the bots who were building it, and currently that was just the two of them, giving him plenty of time to chat with her.

"Flawless." He said.

She frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something." She said.

Nexus Prime laughed, typical Solus. "Well excuse me miss, but I know what I'm doing!"

"And I don't?"

"I never said that."

She rolled her eyes but got back to welding what was going to be the steering system together.

Nexus sighed and looked around the C curved table they were sitting at and a piece of metal plating caught his attention. He reached for it.

"Do not touch. The paint is still wet." Solus said, not taking her optics off of the welder.

Nexus Prime poked it with his finger. Than inspected the paint on his finger.

"Why do you trust me when I lead you around a black hole, yet you check to see if the paint is really wet?"

Nexus shrugged. "It's not life threatening."

"What if I told you the paint was toxic?"

Nexus immediately wiped his finger on a rag of woven metal. "Is it?"

"No." She said blankly.

This time it was Nexus' turn to roll his optics. After a quiet snort, he returned to his work. After some time he said. "Have you ever noticed that all the beasts seem to respect you even more than they do Prima?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I do not know. I'm busy, leave me be." She said.

Nexus sighed. Why was starting a conversation so hard? He continued to work in silence for some time before asking. "What time is it?"

"Time for you set CPU clock properly." She said casually.

Nexus sighed. "You done yet?"

"No, mostly thanks to you interrupting my concentration."

Nexus sighed. Some bots never change. All the sudden something clicked to the front of his mind. He smiled, how had he forgotten that?

He opened his sub-space pocket and pulled out a small box with a silver bow.

He tapped her shoulder.

"WHAT?!" She snapped.

He smiled. "I have something for you."

She snorted. "Another poor conversation starter perhaps?"

He smiled, and handed the box over to her. "How's this for a conversation starter?"

She opened the box and peeked in. Her jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled. "Wow, it's beautiful!" She jumped from her seat and hugged him.

It was a necklace, obviously made by Nexus himself. On the center of the cord was a charm, pure elements mixed with a swirl of colors and textures. Even as she watched the pattern changed.

He smiled. "I made it so that I can track you if we get serrated."

She smiled. "Beautiful and useful."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Kind of like you."

* * *

_Well my Dad is officially correct.(Don't tell him I said that, I'd never live it down)  
I need a few lessons in humor. I guess I used sarcasm too much. XD _

_I would love to hear what you thought._

_By the way I have been working on a cover for this story, so far, it is horrible! I have never had luck at drawing transformers, and just to make things worse, there are no good pictures of Solus Prime for me to use... Grrr. _

_Well, have a wonderful day my fellow Trans fans! Thank you for reading and putting up once again with my ranting XD _


	6. How Fast a Good Day Can turn Rotten

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was at a 11 day summer camp till the 3rd, and had a party on the 4th, and yesterday I was updating a brand new story I made, about TFP Ultra Magnus.

Warning, there is a few Cybertronian cures in this chapter, courtesy of Ironhide, and an angry Ratchet at the end.

We also meet this strange femme.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the small hospital window, lighting up the room in an early morning gleam. A silver and black femme lay on a small white berth, fingering a pendant around her neck.

"I guess it's not necessary for me to as if you're awake?" A kind voice said from the doorway.

She looked up.

Standing in the door was the young medic, Ratchet, who had been checking up on her, and would be housing until they found a more suitable place for her to stay.

She smiled. "Most likely not."

"Good, I'm sick and tired of repeating the same phrase over and over again to every patient that I have to check up on." He said, smiling.

He walked in, and like every morning, checked the instruments to which she and every other patient in the hospital were hooked up to. "Todays the day you, to some extent, get out of here." He said.

"When?" She asked, eager to get away from all the depressing white paint and smell of cleaning spray.

He shrugged. "After you get ready."

"I thought I couldn't go anywhere without your supervision..." She said, looking puzzled.

He chuckled. "You can't, that's true, but they're letting me take time off."

She nodded, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Ratchet set his bag down on the desk by his front door and turned on the lights. The silver and black femme walked in behind him.

"Nice place." She said.

He chuckled. "Work perk."

She smiled, and looked around at the pictures hung up on the wall. "Are theses the friends you're gonna meet today?"

He nodded. "You're gonna meet them too, after all I'm not allowed to leave you alone anywhere other than the hospital."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I'm going to take a quick nap, feel free to wake me up if you need anything... Oh and, make yourself at home."

She nodded, and sat down. "Alright."

* * *

A knock sounded at the door of Ratchet's apartment.

The femme stood up, and set the bookmark in her book, a gift from one of the other medics, a femme named Dawntear.

She slipped down the hallway, to the room in which Ratchet had disappeared earlier. He was fast asleep, one arm hanging over the side of the berth.

She snorted in amusement, he look like such a dork. His face was squished against the berth, and his other arm was being used as a pillow.

She walked over at nudged him.

"Hmm...?" He said, looking up tiredly.

"You have a visitor." She said

Ratchet stood up, and stretched, before following the silver femme out the door, down the hallway and to the front door.

He opened the door to find Orion Pax casually tapping his fingers on his arm.

"Hey, Ratchet." He said.

Ratchet smiled. "Come on in Orion."

The red and blue mech walk in, nervously eying the femme.

"Hi..." He said.

She gave him a small wave. "Hello."

Ratchet shuffled his feet, and looked between the two bots. "Uh... Miss No Name meet Orion Pax. Orion Pax, meet Miss No Name."

"Miss No Name?" She asked.

Ratchet shrugged. "I was nervous."

Orion laughed, and shot Ratchet a smile. "You ready? Jazz is impatient."

Ratchet shrugged again, and looked to the femme next to him. "It seems it's time for you meet my friends."

" 'Joy."

* * *

Ratchet let out a small shriek, as he tripped over Orion's foot on the stairway down from the sidewalk into the park. With a loud crash, the young medic landed halfway down the staircase, on his back with several dents, and the attention every every Bot in sight.

"Ow." He said.

Orion laughed as he offered his friend a servo.

Ratchet rolled his optics.

"You really should be more careful." A voice said from behind them.

Prowl walked up to them, a gentle smile on his face.

Ratchet was blushing now, his faceplates heating dramatically. Behind Prowl, the others were walking up from the top of the stairs while their still unnamed femme walked down the stairs behind them.

Prowl's little sister, a blue and white femme, in the same occupation as her brother, skipped up to them.

On cybertron, one's job was chosen beforehand. Of course, she had been add to the police force.

"Hello Justice." Orion greeted.

"HI!" She said, grinning like crazy.

Ironhide walked up, Atka on the leash.

Ratchet dusted himself off, before turning to the femme.

"Um, so this is-" He was cut off by her instead.

"I don't remember my name, so I kind of don't have a name currently, but nice to meet you." She said.

Ratchet gave her a hurt look.

"I think that was for calling her Miss No Name." Orion said, between a choking laughter.

She smiled. "It was."

Together the group walked the rest of the way down the steps, and sat down on a park bench.

"So..." Prowl said, trying to start up a conversation.

Chromia, noticing that Prowl was try, but failing to open up a conversation, decided to give it a try herself. "We REALLY need to find you a name." She said, turning to the silver femme.

"I agree." Prowl said, thankful he didn't have to come up with a new conversation started.

Ironhide nodded, while Elita-One just smiled.

"How about... Storm?" Jazz asked.

Their nameless femme just shook her head.

"SUNNY!" Justice said, "It's a cool name!"

The silver femme just smiled sadly. "It is wonderful, but I don't think it fits."

"Arrow?" Ironhide asked.

Chromia whacked him in the head.

They continued to name of any name they could think of, but none seemed to stick. They had tried so many names; Banshee, Candle, Cosmosa, Dakota, Dreamweaver, Echo, Hazel Ark, Icefang, Indigo, Moonclipper, Pathfinder, Radar, Sparrow, Spirit...

Jazz groaned. "I think I'm out of names..."

Orion sighed, and looked up from his Mythology book. It had been a gift from his teacher, Alpha Trion.

"How about Solaris? That sounds like a good name." He asked.

The femme nodded. "I like it, a little fancy, but It's nice."

* * *

The small group of friends sat in a Cafe, in the middle of the park, talking, laughing and having a great time.

"And then he fires, AND MISSES THE TARGET!" Ironhide said, trying to keep himself from laughing in the middle of the sentence. "A sparkling could have hit the thing!"  
Chromia grinned. "Thank Primus he didn't hurt anyone, Ratchet here would have had a lot more to do!"

"Hmm. I'm more worried about 'Hides himself up with that new cannon." Ratchet said, looking up from his Energon drink.

"You didn't bring it with you did you?" Prowl asked, looking at Ironhide nervously.

He shook his head. "Pit no, the slagging this heavy!

Jazz laughed. "Since when does that bother you?"

As the conversation continued, and group finished their Energon, preparing to head back into the park to their favorite spot, Prowl stopped, bristling with nervousness.

"Its everything okay?" Solaris asked, looking at the cop curiously.

Ironhide shrugged, and Prowl glanced around nervously. "I don't know, I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen."

Solaris blinked, before turning to Ratchet and Orion. "Is this normal?"

The two shrugged. "His cop senses probably overreacted again. Someone must have just crossed the street without looking or something." Chromia muttered.

Justice poked Ironhide, before pointing a black mech disappearing into a nearby building. "Do you know him?"

"Maybe, I didn't get a good look at him, why?" The large warrior class bot said with a raised optic ridge.

"He had a gun." She said, staring up at him.

Ironhide shrugged, I wouldn't worry too much, many of the bots in my rank are painted black, he's probably just going to do some guarding of something important, perhaps an important bot. Heck, it might even be Rocket."

Justice giggled. "I like Rocket, he's funny!"

Ironhide grinned. "He is a silly one."

Solaris smiled. "Who's Rocket?"

Ironhide chuckled. "A good friend of mine."

Prowl looked around, twitching. "I still have a bad feeling about this..." Elita-One padded him on the shoulder comfortingly.

The group finished packing up their stuff, and headed on their way.

*CRACK*

There were screams and shouts of terror, as a gun went off somewhere nearby.

Ironhide's battle processor told him that it was a large weapon, and was fired at them. It also informed him of the direction, speed and angle of the weapon.

Instinct took over, and he threw himself over Justice, who was barely even a youngling yet.

Behind him he heard Jazz let out a cry of pain.

*CRACK*

*Ping!*

A bullet ricocheted off of his thick battle armour. Behind him he saw Chromia transform her own gun, scanning the buildings for their assailant.

Prowl was yelling orders at the bystanders, calling them inside the cafe, and away from the windows.

*CRACK*

Another gun blast went off, as Ironhide rushed Justice into the cafe, where he handed her to a gray skeer, knowing that seekers were extremely protective of sparklings and younglings her age.

The whole park was in chaos, everyone was everywhere, and Prowl was having a hard time restoring order to the bots nearby. Ironhide ran back out to Chromia's side, using his larger bulk, and thicker armour to protect her from any bullets that may come their way.

Although he had brought out one of his smaller cannons, he doubted he would have to use it. he wasn't a good sniper, and he didn't even have a right weapons for such a thing anyway.

Chromia on the other hand was one of the best snipers on Cybertron, but unlike him, she didn't have frontliner armour. She was, theoretically by training, a frontliner, but did not have the armor to be officially ranked as one.

He saw Ratchet dart out of the safety of the cafe, and rush to Jazz's side. The medic grabbed Jazz by the shoulders, and drag him into the Cafe, where he began to tend to his wound.

Elita-One was organizing the bots in the cafe, sending the youngest and oldest, into the safest corners of the room, while making more room for bots rushing in.

Ironhide felt pressure on his shoulder, and knew Chromia was resting her gun arm on it, to get a steadier shot.

*CRACK* *CRACK*

Two bullets embedded themselves into the ground next to Solaris, as she sprinted into the cafe from her hiding spot behind a slim wall.

_Where they intentionally trying to hit her?_

*_Ironhide, do you think they're trying to hit Solaris?*_ Chromia asked over their COMM.

Ironhide pondered for a few seconds. _*Maybe, but they hit Jazz too, why do you think they're shoot at us?*_

Chromia pressed closer against him, as a bullet sailed over their heads. *_I have a feeling that Jazz was in the way... I have no idea why they're shooting at us...*_

Ironhide felt a bullet bounce of his chest armour. His spark was beating frantically, and his prosser was runny as hyper speed.

"THERE!" Chromia shouted, as she returned fire on their mysterious attacker.

*_Did you hit him?*_ Ironhide asked.

_*I don't know. I fired right where I saw him though.* _She said bitterly.

_*So it is a mech?* _He asked. _It had to be the mech from earlier that Justice had pointed out! _

Chromia fired another shot as something black moved in a window in the small building that the black transformer had walked into just minutes before.

_*Most likely*_ She said though the comm.

*CRACK*

Before Ironhide could react, a bullet hit him, by the slimmest chance of luck, between two armour plates just below his collar, just above the sparkchamber.

Chromia gasped, and slipped out from behind him, allowing him to fall back, his head landing on her lap.

There were gasps from inside as well, and he could here Prowl and Ratchet arguing, ratchet was wanting to go out, and rescue him, but Prowl didn't want him being shot too.

At first there was only numbness where the projectile had hit him, but that didn't last long. He gripped Chromia's hand, optics flickering.

Ratchet finally won the argument, and raced out.

"IRONHIDE! Slagit you stupid piece of scrap, WHY did you put yourself in the line of fire!"

He just barely remembered Ratchet order Chromia, Prowl and another bot unknown to grab him and get him inside, before he pass out completely.

* * *

Hehehe, I love cliffhangers XD

Primus this one took long. I had some of it done before I left, but did much o it today, and a little the last 2 days before that.


	7. Interlude 1

_Somewhere, in a room unknown, two mechs glare at each other, thoughts on how to kill each other running through their processors._

_"__Did you succeed?" A green mech growls, standing up as tall as possible to make himself look dangerous._

_The other mech, a pitch black mech with glowing eyes like embers, snarls at him. "No, thanks too your incompetence!" _

_The green one growls and swings a dull green sword, like tarnished copper, at the other. "YOU DARE BLAME ME FOR YOUR OWN INABILITY TO DO A SIMPLE TASK?!"_

_The black mech counters the strike, and pins the other mech to the wall, bringing out a dagger like a black hole, and pressing it against his opponent's neck. _

_"__As a matter of fact, I do." He growls into the other's audio receptor. "It seems someone has forgotten who forgot to tell who that a certain femme had company, company that seems quite a bit more capable than you!" _

_The other shivered under the touch of the blade, feeling it sap his strength. _

_"__If I were you, I would remember who is in charge here." The black mech snarls._

_"__**Both of you should."**_

_A voice says, echoing through the room, causing both mechs to shiver, and cower against each other_

_"__Y-y-yes mast-master." The both shudder, before hightailing their separate ways, knowing that the femme's life was not the only one on the line..._

* * *

_hehehe, a little surprise for you all : D_


End file.
